1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrolyzable and biodegradable resin composition in consideration of the global environment and more particularly relates to a decomposable resin composition that has a low impact on the environmental and a method of treating the resin composition for lowering the environmental impact.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, humans successively produced useful domestic and industrial materials by employing coal chemical technologies and then petrochemical technologies. In particular, polymer materials may be symbolic examples. There have been produced useful resins including plastic materials such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polyvinyl chloride and rubbers such as polyisoprene and polybutadiene. Further, recently, resin materials having particularly excellent characteristics have been developed, including polyimide resins, which have heat and impact resistance, and full-aromatic liquid crystal polymers.
However, these resins are not biodegradable and remain unchanged in the environment for long after being discarded, imposing a significant, negative burden on the global environment. The waste from industries and domestic life has become a serious social problem. Today, there is an increased expectation for materials and products to be environmentally friendly. At the same time, it is preferable that these products and materials be manufactured with a minimal possible reliance on natural resources.
For such a purpose, biodegradable polymers that are easily decomposed in the environment have been developed. A substantial object is to obtain a resin that satisfies contradicting properties such as stability during use and quick decomposition when discarded. Further, based on the purpose, the decomposition speed itself is required to be controlled.
Consequently, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a decomposable resin composition, which is stable at the time of use, quickly decomposed when discarded and whose decomposition speed can be controlled.